Sand Dogs (Project Horizons)
The Sand Dogs are a group of cybernetic Diamond Dogs living near the settlement of Riverside. Overview The Sand Dogs live below the sandstruck ruins near the town of Riverside. They have rigged parts of the ruins that might lead to their home with traps and explosives. Blackjack encounters them when she is told Riverside is dying because of them, Blackjack takes the diplomatic approach and meets with the dogs in their underground home. They explain their history to Blackjack and her friends, their leader Rover, providing the sad tale of their lives in Hoofington and the wars toll on the Diamond Dogs. Blackjack manages to work out a trade agreement with the town of Riverside and quashes any idea Riverside might have had, about ambushing the Diamond Dogs. Homage shows Blackjack that Riverside is flourishing with the trade she established, between the Sand Dogs and the towns ponies. The Sand Dog Rover, would later go to Tenpony Tower alongside Dr.Zodiac to assist in Blackjacks conversion into a Cyberpony. Traits Culture Technology Notes & Trivia History The Diamond Dogs were forcibly evicted from their homes in pleasant valley so the Ministry of Arcane Science could build a research facility. They did not enjoy the move, and wanted to go back. Goldenblood employed them for construction working and promised to try and get them their home back. The Diamond dogs worked beneath the city, their paws made them ideally suited for the construction work. The Diamond Dogs tunnelled out miles of tunnels, a vast network of tunnels that still exist and are in very good condition. The work was dangerous, and Diamond Dogs got hurt and crippled from it. Goldenblood gave them access to cybernetic implants, which Dr.Zodiac taught them how to make, use and maintain. Diamond Dogs were also employed on the battlefield against the zebras. Many were killed in the war, further dwindling their numbers. Over time, many of the Diamond Dogs became cyborgs. They continued to ask permission to go home and eventually discovered that their home was poisoned by Taint, used as a dumping ground by the Ministry of Arcane Science. This upset many of them and a large number eventually made the journey back home. Goldenblood convinced some of the Diamond Dogs to stay in Hoofington and work, paying them in gemstones. When the bombs fell, most of the Diamond Dogs became Hellhounds. The Diamond Dogs beneath Hoofington retained their natural forms, thanks to the cybernetic implants. They are very bitter towards Ponykind for taking their home in Pleasant Valley, posioning it and blowing up the rest of the world. The Diamond Dogs were led by Rover and he continues to lead the modern day Sand Dogs. He disliked Goldenblood for never fulfilling his promise to get them home. Dspite Rover's dislike of Ponies in general, he is loyal and grateful to Dr.Zodiac for teaching them how to make their Cybernetics and keep them running. The Sand Dogs seem to have good relations with their mutated brethren, the Hellhounds. One of them came to their home and was later revealed to be asking the Sand Dogs for assistance in freeing hellhounds from Enclave control. Cybernetic Nature Due to their Cybernetic implants, the Diamond Dogs are effectively immortal, as long as they keep their Cybernetic limbs working properly. They need to ingest gemstones to power their cybernetic implants, ground up gemstones and gem dust also work. They can also eat meat as shown when Rover ate a can at the insistanace of one of the younger Sand Dogs. Some of the Sand Dogs have some form of cloaking talisman built into their cybernetics. It is also possible that they can regenerate their Cyber-limbs by eating metal, like Blackjack. Notable Sand Dogs Rover - Current pack leader of the Sand Dogs. Fifi - A young Pup living in Rover's pack Notes *They are made up of pre-war Diamond Dogs and their descendants. *They are led by Rover a pre-war survivor and leader of the group that kidnapped Rarity. *They used to live in Pleasant Valley. *They are loyal to those who show them kindness, like Dr. Zodiac. *They are highly intelligent, capable of creating cybernetic limbs and keeping them operational. *They are good at tunnelling. *They know the layout of the underground tunnels of Hoofington. *They built the tunnels beneath Hoofington. *The Sand Dogs get their name from the sandy region they live under. *They are now engaged in trade with Riverside, and possibly allied with them. Category:Factions Category:Factions (Project Horizons) Category:Project Horizons Category:Creatures (Project Horizons) Category:Creatures